


No Notes

by CasualWriter



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley Friendship, Oblivious Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualWriter/pseuds/CasualWriter
Summary: Anne decides to wait a bit to apologize to Josie, which turns out to be a mistake.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Kudos: 25





	No Notes

**Author's Note:**

> In which Josie Pye confronts Anne before she can apologize
> 
> Gilberts point of view

Anne was trying to help. That's easy to see.  
“Yes that's true,” I try to explain to Moody, “She was just trying to make a point.”  
“The press is ours, not hers.” Moody states.  
Diana cuts in, “Whether or not the press is ours isn’t a conce-”

A flash of white intercepts my vision, stopping the conversation. I look over to where the flash of white went. It landed near the back of the classroom and I can see now that it was a paper airplane. I look briefly at Anne who hasn’t said a word for a while, which is unusual for her. She looks like she would kill to get a word in for her defense. I like how outspoken she is. It's kinda off putting how quiet she is now. But I'm excited to see her defense, if she ever gets to give it.

I look at Ms.Stacey.

She has her hands on her hips and she looks just as tired as Anne. “I believe we’ve yelled enough about the incident. How would you like to proceed? My first recommendation is to talk at a level that won’t cause deafness.”

Everyones quiet. Fine then, I'll be the one to start this discussion.

“We’re arguing about the wrong thing.” I look around. “This isn’t about what Anne wrote. This is about what's fair.”

“What's fair?!” Anne shouts, “My piece is literally and precisely called, ‘What is fair’!”

I like her outspokenness when it's not directed at me.

Ms.Stacey interrupts, “Anne” she says rather kindly, “It's time to listen. Gilbert please elaborate.” 

Everyone turns to look at me while Anne leans back on the desk. Proceed with caution. I tell myself, proceed with caution. “I mean fairness to us, the tea-”

The door slams open and Josie storms in. Anne stands up and looks at her kindly, “Josie,” she starts. Josie slaps her before she can continue. Everyone gasps, and Ms.Stacey starts to move forward. Josie's cheeks are tear stained and she hits Anne’s shoulders and Anne stumbles back. Josie looks at me, smiles slightly, and pulls Annes braid. Ms.Stacey grabs Josie and pulls her away from Anne. But it’s tender and loving. Kinda like a hug.

Then she speaks. “Congrats Carrots. You’ve always been jealous of me. You couldn’t come up  
to my level so you brought me down to yours.” She pushes away from Ms.Stacey. “So yeah, congrats, now I’m trash.” Anne looks hurt but she keeps her back straight and nods slightly. “Don’t follow me.” Josie says, looks around then rushes out the door. Nobody does. Diana rushes to Anne's side.

“Oh Anne!” Diana exclaims, “Are you okay? You shouldn’t listen to what she says. In fact, your far from-”  
“No,” Anne interupts, “She’s right. I am trash. I hurt her. That alone makes me trash, along with other things.” Diana gives a knowing glance to Anne’s hair. Then quickly corrects it by rubbing Anne’s back. I feel terrible that Anne thinks lowly of herself. Anne stares intently at the door. Looking at everything and nothing at the same time. Ms.Stacy turns to Anne.

“Anne, darling, are you okay?” She says, worriedly. Anne smiles lightly and nods.  
“I like the sound of darling next to my name,” Anne smiles. I store that bit of information away for later. Anne stands slowly and Diana grabs her shoulder to help her up. As Anne stands she gently touches her reddened cheek. Then she massages her palm into her to no doubt bruising shoulders where Josie pushed her. Anne looks at Diana and Ms.Stacey and thanks them for helping her. 

She shakes her head, “You mustn’t worry about me. I’ve endured worse. Besides this isn’t about me. This is all about Josie. I’ve hurt her more than she’s hurt me.”

Diana shakes her head, “Oh Anne, that can’t possibly be true. She hit you Anne.”  
Anne smiles at Diana, being that she is stating the obvious. “Yes she did Diana, Thank you. I didn’t notice. But I did hurt her more than she did me. I hurt her emotionally. Not to mention her reputation. She did nothing but hit me. These bruises forming will be gone by the end of the week.” Ms.Stacey nods and tells the class to get back to work.

“Gilbert, would you look at Annes cheek. I’m a little worried,” She adds. I nod and walk over to Anne as the class walks to their designated writing spots and begin to discuss what they want to write about, mostly topics that in the big picture, mean nothing. Anne’s probably less than pleased about that. Once again, proceed with caution.

“Hey Anne.” I say cautiously.

“I’m fine you know,” she says, stubbornly.

“Oh I’m sure you are,” I say smugly, “I’m just gonna look at it a little, even though you're CLEARLY alright.”

She scoffs and turns her reddened cheek towards me.

“Hey I’m sorry about the carrots comment.” I say, pretending to inspect her cheek, which is clearly nothing more than a bit of a sting and color.

She smiles and steals a glance at him. “It's fine. My hair isn't the color of carrots anymore. It stopped being that color when I cut it off.”

I pull my hand away from her cheek. “What happened with your hair anyways?”

She breathes in slowly and turns towards me. “I - I tried - I tried dying it. I immediately regretted it and tried to wash the dye out but it only made it worse. So I had to cut it off.”

I look at her face for a moment, with only one question circling my brain. “Why did you dye it?”  
Hey wait a minute, how did that get out? I thought I had better control than that. I know exactly why she did. Everyone knows she doesn’t exactly love her hair.

She mumbles something completely unintelligible. “What,” I ask.

“Carrots, Gil. Carrots,” she says a bit louder.

“Oh,” I rub the spot on my jaw where she hit me all those years ago, blushing a bit at the new nickname. I suddenly feel the guilt all over again. 

We sit in silence for a moment. I finally break the silence. “Your cheek isn’t bad. It”ll probably sting if you touch it.”

She chuckles. “What’d I say? I’m fine.” 

More silence. “You're not you know,” I say, trying to fill the silence. 

“Pardon?”

“You aren’t trash. You are far from it actually. I adore how outspoken you are. I wish I was just as outspoken as you are.” 

She smiles and blushes. “Thank you, Gil.” She looks up at me. Those beautiful ocean blue eyes, looking deep into mine. As I look right back into hers I feel like we are the only ones in the world. I start to notice that her eyes aren't like the ocean. They’re more like the sky on a cloudless day. Reminds me of laying with my dad in the grass, looking up at the sky, in the District of Alberta. Little did I know that a few days later I’d be meeting this very same girl I’m looking at now. It feels like hours have passed, until I’m brought back to the sound of Ms.Stacy calling Anne into the back office. 

Anne flutters her lashes, smiles, and then walks away from me, following Ms.Stacy into the office. I look around at the class. No one seems to have noticed me gazing into her eyes like a monk. Ms.Stacy comes out after a while shortly followed by Anne. Anne goes to Diana and talks for a moment. Before they both sit down and write. Probably about nothing in particular. Anne brow scrunches up as she writes. Probably not happy about what she has to write, but I’m sure it’ll be wonderful. No notes.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so I’m really bad at writing endings. This is my first time writing something and posting it online. I'm really nervous, so if you're reading this, please leave criticism or notes. I would gladly take them. I just wanted to add a little something more for Shirbert content, cause I miss them. The rest of it goes on just like it did in the show, Anne gets fired, Gilbert stands up for Anne, they hold a rally, have an almost perfect scene on the steps. You get it. Anyways, thanks for reading it. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
